prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG44
is the 44th episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 238th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls play Santa after Mailpo gives them a large list of names and gift bags. In this time they try to find the owner of both items. '' Summary Rin asks Natts to put on Santa-themed clothing when Mailpo suddenly throws bags out onto Nozomi. A letter for the Cures arrives but with no return address or sign of who it may be from. When Karen opens it a list flies out. Meanwhile, in Eternal, Mucardia was looking at Anacondy's data about the Cures and the fairies. He expresses surprise as he observes Syrups Data, only for Anacondy to suddenly show up. She threatens him but he manages to make an easy escape. Back at Natts House, they investigate the new items and note the list displays names of various children and toys. They look at the bags and realize the two objects are connected. When Nozomi brings up that they should deliver these items themselves, the group splits up, with her being paired up with Rin as she knows the town layout pretty well since she often makes deliveries. They find a girl named Sayaka-chan and give her a stuffed bunny. As they take off she calls them ''Santa. Meanwhile, Urara and Syrup were delivering the gifts, with Syrup confident in his directional skills due to his work as a delivery body. He spots a weakened older man with a big white beard and red pants but was in a hurry, so he pays him little mind, instead going on to deliver another toy to a girl who thanks them and also calls them Santa. Syrup said it's a bit too much to call him Santa since he still has a long way to go, leaving Urara amused as she watches. Komachi and Karen delivere a baseball glove to Makoto-kun. He was happy but asked why is Santa giving him presents so early, considering it isn't even noon yet. Komachi pretends to think- then claims she wished to see everyone's smile early. Later Urara and Syrup finished giving their presents. They planned on helping Nozomi and RIn but then Syrup saw the man again. Seeing that he's still in poor condition, he asks him what's wrong and the man explains how he lost several of his parcels in the middle of delivery. Syrup tells him to never let go of things important to him- but suddenly the man faints. Urara sees that he has a fever and calls the others before they take the man back to Natts House just as Karen returns and request that she checks him. With that Urara takes off to go and help Komachi with their remaining items. The old man wakes up later as the group are chatting and asks about their attire, wondering if they also deliver presents. Karen claims they are only lending a hand, insisting that he stays in bed after he tries to get up. Syrup offers to help him find his parcel, only for the man to point out he also lost his sleigh. As Syrup goes outside to try to locate the missing items, he gets approached by Mucardia who offers a special present for him: his past. Suddenly Coco and Natts sense Eternal and the man said the delivery boy is in danger, so the girls head out. Mucardia said his memory is hiding something important only he and Anacondy know, and this is a fact keeping him from becoming Eternal's Number Two. Just then the girls return and transform, so he summons the sleigh and changes it into a Hoshina. He attempts to recover Syrup's memories while the Cures fight the Hoshina, telling him to remember why he came to Eternal before he took the job of a delivery boy. This seems to trigger his memories, and he recalls losing a letter to the boss, from Flora. Seeing how much he suffers causes the girls to get angry and they directly attack Mucardia. He tells them that Syrup wants to remember this, so they should let him be. But Dream claims he will remember whenever they go to the Cure Rose Garden and meet Flora. The Hoshina attacks them again and they use Rainbow Rose Explosion to defeat it. Mucardia takes off afterwards. Meanwhile, Anacondy is shown to have the letter to the Boss from Flora. The Cures head back to Natts House with the sleigh and show surprise, realizing it actually does belong to him as he claimed. He explains what had happened when he suddenly fell, and after he got stuck in a big tree he lost his clothing. He caught a cold without them, and when he tried to get up his sleigh and parcels were gone. He was preparing to leave, but Syrup stops as soon as he recalls his identity. Natts returns the Santa clothing to him, since he was concerned for his health and still refused to wear them, pleasing the man by their kindness and accepts the clothing, changing before taking off. It's then Nozomi suddenly points out that he resembles Santa and Rin points out that he is, causing her and Urara to express shock. Then Nozomi realized she forgot to buy the Christmas cake. Mailpo leads the girls to a gift beneath the Christmas Tree, and to their surprise they find a Christmas cake from Santa. They thank him for this gift and sit down to enjoy it. Major Events *The Cures assist Santa Claus in delivering Christmas presents through their town after Mucardia steals his sleigh to be an artifact for Eternal's collection, which is ultimately returned by the Cures to him. *Syrup finally remembers that he previously encountered Eternal due to trying to attempt to deliver a letter from Flora to the Boss; which was later retrieved by Anacondy. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Mucardia *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!